


Return from 76

by Plumetta



Series: A Different Path [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate universe where Katniss and Peeta died in the 75th Games.  There was no revolution and Haymitch came home and felt an obligation to take care of Prim and her mother.    This is a related story to 75th Games Gone Wrong.    Haymitch comes home after the 76th Games and realizes he cares more for his "houseguests" then he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return from 76

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch returned from the 76th Games with two coffins. The parents were at the train station to collect the bodies and he saw that Calla and Prim were also waiting for him.

“Ladies, what are you doing here? He asked. “Is everything okay?

Both of them looked confused as if where else would they be when he returned home.

Prim hugged him and whispered. “They hit the Hob a few days after you left.

He hugged Calla and nodded at Commander Thread. “Good evening Commander.

“Mr. Abernathy. Welcome back.

“Thank you. It’s good to be home.

“Your girlfriend has a lot of company at night, especially men a couple of them stayed after curfew.

Calla looked embarrassed at what was being implied. Prim said. “Sick people, there’s been a flu going around the mines.

“No one was talking to you Girl.” Thread said. He pointed at Prim. “You know Abernathy this girl of yours has been spending a lot of time in the Seam.

“With her cousins.” Calla said softly.

Thread nodded. “Yeah, the same cousins that could get her in a lot of trouble.

Haymitch nodded. “Thank you Commander for keeping a close watch over my girls. I feel much better knowing that when I have to travel to the Capitol someone is keeping an eye out. Calla, Prim, let’s go home.

They both started to talk on the way home but he shushed both of them until they got to the Victor’s Village and inside the house.

“What the hell has been going on? He asked.

Prim started. “They tore down the Hob a day or two after you left. They just started letting people congregate again when the Games got down to eight.

Calla said. “After the Hob they started cutting hours in the mines. Because of that the whippings have started again so men have been calling in with the flu since a whipping is no excuse to miss work. They’ve been coming here to be treated.

Haymitch pointed to his suitcase. ‘I bought the medicine you asked me to bring back. Prim why have you been in the Seam?

Gale is down to working one day a week. I’ve been bringing them milk and cheese every day.

“Did you give them the money I left you? Haymitch asked.

“Yes, but since I had to pretend it was from trading I could only give them a little at a time and they’ve hardly been able to get anything. It ran out last week.

 

“Have you been trading since then? Haymitch asked 

Prim looked guilty “Once, on Sunday with Gale. 

“Prim, I told you I didn’t want you in Hob without me.

“I ran out of money. Prim said. Gale and his family needed…

“I don’t care about that Prim. I care about you being put in the stocks or beaten for doing business in an illegal operation.

“My goat is legal, I can trade or sell….

“Uh huh. I bet the food or whatever the hell Gale needed wasn’t legal. If you needed money you should have asked your mother for more.

“Actually, I ran out of money too. Calla said. “They drove the prices up when they cut back at the mines. I had to buy a few things for some of my friends. I actually had to charge at the butcher for dinner tonight.

“Calla I left you blank checks. Why didn’t you just take some money out of the bank?

“Well, those were for an emergency. You left me plenty of cash I didn’t think it was right to take any more. By the time I ran out the games were already over and we knew you’d be back in a few days.

He was furious. “Running out of money is an emergency Calla. You should have taken what you needed.

“Haymitch, it’s not like I haven’t done with less.

Calla, if I had been here would you have hesitated to tell me you ran out of money?

She blushed. “No.

“If this is going to work. I need the two of you to do what I say. I can only protect you if the Peacekeepers actually believe I’m the head of this family.

“I’m sorry. Calla said.

Prim chimed in. “Me too.

He waved them off. “Forget it. Just next year….listen to me. Is there dinner?

Calla nodded. “I made venison stew. Let me heat it up.”

Calla served them and said. “Could you go to the bank tomorrow? This way I could pay the butcher. I used the last of the money at the bakery. She wouldn’t give me credit.

Haymitch sighed. “I can’t stand that woman. How such a nice boy like Peeta ever…. He looked on the table. Where is the bread?

“I fed it to the geese.

Haymitch stared at her. “You run out of money feeding your friends, had to charge food for yourself and you’re throwing away bread on the geese?

“They’re your geese. Of course we took care of them. Prim said.

He shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t want to think about what they did without to feed his damn geese.

Prim asked. “Can you take me to the Hob tomorrow? Hazelle really needs….

Haymitch said sharply. “No.”

 

“But Haymitch, they’re out of almost everything and…

“Give me a list of what they need I‘ll pick it up.. “Calla, I’ll take you to the Seam tomorrow. I’m sure you have some patients to check on if the whippings have started up. You can also bring whatever milk and cheese Prim has to Hazelle and she can have Gale trade it or they can eat it.

‘I can get more for it then Gale.” Prim said. People might not think it’s as fresh from him and…

He turned to Prim. “Sweetheart, did you notice Thread at the train station? Did you listen to him at all? He came there to tell me you’re running wild in the Seam and Calla is cheating on me. 

Calla said. “It’s ridiculous. Prim is just helping the Hawthornes and I’ve just been treating people.

“I know that but it doesn’t matter. Right now I have to act like a jealous husband and follow you everywhere for the next few days. Because there have been naked men in my house.

“Naked men that the Peacekeepers whipped.” Prim said “You can’t possibly be jealous of….. 

Haymitch shook his head. “I’m not jealous but I have to act that way or he won’t believe I’m her boyfriend.

Calla nodded. “He’s right. That’s what a man like Thread would do after he gave me a black eye or worse.

“I should have bought the hideous smoky eye makeup I saw in the Capitol. Haymitch said. “That would be good for the abused wife look. As far as you go Prim if he thinks you’re running wild, we need to keep you close to home. You can’t be seen anywhere but school for the next few days.

‘You’re grounding her for bringing food to the Seam? Calla asked incredulously. 

“I’m not grounding her at all. I just want Thread to stop associating her with people he can’t stand. I don’t want her seen in the Hob for a while. 

Prim frowned and said. “I promised Katniss I’d help….

He shushed her and cupped her face. “I’ll handle your trades and give you the money I just don’t want you to get caught there for the time being.

Calla agreed. “I’m worried though Gale won’t let Hazelle take help from us if they think it’s from you.

“Gale will either have to make do or accept a little help from me until things cool down around here.

Calla sighed.

“He’ll never do that.” Prim said. “He’s embarrassed. He doesn’t want charity.”

 

Haymitch lost his temper. “Sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to do. I didn’t want to go into the arena, I don’t want to go to the Capitol every year. I hate that someone like Thread dictates how I treat you and your mother. 

Calla reached out for his hand. Prim reached for the other but she said.

“Haymitch, I know you’re just worried about me, but you can feed your family. I’m not sure you really understand how Gale feels.

Calla said sharply. “Prim….don’t.

Haymitch laughed. “Honey, I wasn’t born in the Victor’s Village. I grew up in the Seam. I lived in a house smaller than yours. My father was a worthless, violent drunk who left my mother with two hungry mouths. Unlike Gale I didn‘t know how to hunt or trap. We had to get by on what my mother made in laundry, tessarae when I was old enough, and charity. 

Prim was stunned into silence.

Peeta’s grandfather used to leave some stale bread for me out by the pig trough on Friday because he knew there might not be much food over the weekend. He stroked Calla’s hair, when I was a kid and showed up on your grandmother’s doorstep she came to the Seam to treat my little brother even though she knew she‘d never see a dime. I didn’t have the luxury to be too proud. I know Gale has had a lot on his plate but….he’s too stubborn. Now if he wants to let his family suffer that’s his business. He turned to Calla. “Thread hates Gale and he’s not that found of Prim. We have to put some distance between her and the Hawthornes. I’m not saying forever but for now. I couldn’t protect my family back then so I have to play the game now.

Prim asked. “What happened to your family?

“They died.” Calla said quietly.

Haymitch shrugged. “They were killed a couple of weeks after I won because I wasn’t a submissive Victor. I won’t make the same mistake twice. He pushed his bowl away. “I’m going to bed. He turned to the ladies. Tomorrow, I need you both to be very angry with me. Prim complain about me constantly in school. Calla, tell your friends I’m a jealous lunatic. It will get back to Thread and he’ll stop watching so closely.

Prim hugged him and told him she was glad he was back home. Calla kissed him gently on the lips, something she had never done in private. They kissed often in public to make their sudden romance seem believable. The genuine affection both of them were showing him made him feel uncomfortable maybe even a little frightened. Taking care of them was the least he could do for Katniss but it wasn’t supposed to mean anything.


End file.
